Scorpius and Marauders
by Captain Maye
Summary: Prompt-base short entries based off of Scorpius Malfoy from MustacheLuv and CaptainMaye's Misfits and Marauders (MaM) series.


**I feel like the fic has become a little too centered on Maddie.**

_I wonder why that is. *Cough* Maddie's based off of MustacheLuv *Cough*_

**Shut up. - And I think Scorpius needs some love. So we're going do a prompt thing for Scorpius because he needs love too.**

_Considering he IS the main character. Or at least is supposed to be._

**So we put my iPhone on shuffle-**

_Oh god..._

**And we're going to take the first hundred song titles and write a couple sentences on Scorpius for each song. Just to let you know, this will be all over the place. My music taste is-**

_Strange... Random..._

**I was going to say "vast". *Cough* Whore *Cough* Anyway, we want people to know more about Scorpius so he's no longer a stranger to you.**

_So without further ado..._

_**(Please note: This was written between chapters 9 and 10 of Misfits and Marauders, so even though this skips around in time, it may include information from the first nine chapters. We assure you it will stay canon through the whole series because we already have it all planned out.)**_

* * *

1. Penthouse/Training - James Newton Howard (The Hunger Games Soundtrack)

After an intense Quidditch training session, the only thing Scorpius could truly find solace in was his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

2. Stop & Erase - Selena Gomez and the Scene (Kiss and Tell)

Scorpius could begrudgingly admit that sometimes it was nice having Alexander as a rival. It was the only thing constant during his first couple years at school.

"Malfoy, get that smug little look off your face and help us move this fucking trunk already," Alexander barked.

But only sometimes.

* * *

3. The Countdown - James Newton Howard (The Hunger Games Soundtrack)

Don't blow up in my face... Don't blow up in my face... Don't blow up in my face..." Scorpius mumbled quietly as he added the final ingredient in his potions final, sighing in relief when no smoke poured from the cauldron. He really did just skate by his second year.

* * *

4. One Jump Ahead - Brad Kane (Aladdin Original Soundtrack)

"Riff raff! Street rat- Are you listening, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, yeah. All Potters are evil and poor. I got it, Finn."

"Then why are you staring at his, Scorp?"

"He just looks so lonely... Come on, we can talk to him, right?"

"Your father would kill us."

"What Father doesn't know, Finn. What Father doesn't know..." Scorpius turned towards the almost empty compartment and uttered the faithful words that would start his most important relationship, "Hey Potter..."

* * *

5. Ya Shola S Uma - t.A.T.u. (T.A.T.U.: The Best)

"Good luck in your Quidditch match today!" Madeline smirked before walking away.

"Finn, what do you think she meant?"

"She meant good luck in you-"

"No! Maddie doesn't wish people good luck. What if she tampered with my broom? Do you think she's trying to kill me? I mean, if she kills me she does get all the inheritance..."

"Do you really think an six year old cares about inheritance?"

Scorpius eyed his best friend and offered to switch brooms for the rest of the day. Finn readily accepted.

* * *

6. Never Give Up On The Good Times - Spice Girls (Spice World)

The night after their first prank was spent on top of the Astronomy Tower laughing and reenacting the teachers' and students' reactions. Scorpius was especially pleased after receiving a long, colorful hug from Albus and a quick 'thank you' from his sister.

* * *

7. 1864 - Michael Suby (Vampire Diaries Soundtrack)

Scorpius hated the stuffy, old clothing his parents stuffed him in for the Renaissance party his parents hosted every spring. His sister ran around believing she was really a princess while he believed she was just a brat that smelt like moth balls. He couldn't wait until next year when he'd be away at Hogwarts and wouldn't have to attend the stupid party for seven years.

* * *

8. The Fellowship - Smashing Pumpkins (Vampire Diaries Soundtrack)

Scorpius always thought that the first prank that ever failed put distance between them, but looking back, he thought it was the first time the group was truly brought together.

* * *

9. Battle on the Tower - Alan Menken (Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack)

"I hate you and I never want to see you again."

"Fine then Albus, just go. My father was right. You Potters are all the same." An eleven year old Scorpius ran from the Astronomy Tower, not wanting his classmates to see his tears.

* * *

10. Caiprinha - Zumba Fitness (Single)

Scorpius threw his hair back, golden hair glinting in the sunlight, smiling at himself in the mirror, knowing he looked good.

"Daddy, I think Scorpius is having a seizure!" Madeline yelled from the now opened doorway.

"I was not having a seizure! I was dancing! I have to do cardio and some stretching before Quidditch."

"So that's what you call it..." Draco said, walking away from the staircase.

* * *

11. Reaping Day - James Netwon Howard (The Hunger Games Soundtrack)

Scorpius had that dream often. His name being pulled from the Triwizard cup, guaranteeing him even a small chance of eternal glory, but this one was different. He never could have imagined the anguish his joy caused in his little sister.

* * *

12. 2 Become 1 - Spice Girls (Spice)

Scorpius expected his first time with Albus to be romantic. He had experience, so he kind of knew how these things went. Unfortunately, Albus didn't get the memo. He laughed through most of it. Scorpius had never been so embarrassed his whole life.

* * *

13. On A Dark Night - Alan Menken (Aladdin Original Soundtrack)

Madeline padded across the hallway to her older brother's room, hoping to spend the night. Scorpius quickly dismissed his sister back to her own room and decided to make a run for it to his father's, terrified of the cold, dark night. As he slipped inside, Draco welcomed him under the blankets, only for Scorpius to realize he was not the only one who sought out Father that night. Madeline stuck her tongue out at Scorpius under the blanket while he attempted to push her off the bed. And their father just smiled in response.

Scorpius wished that everyone could get to know this side of his father.

* * *

14. Jafar's Hour - Alan Menken (Aladdin Original Soundtrack)

Scorpius' first camping trip was a disaster. His father and Mr. Zabini could apparently do nothing for themselves, including checking the Daily Prophet for that night's weather conditions. Mr. Casanova had to come save them at two in the morning in a washed out creek bed. Scorpius and Finn still laugh about it to this day.

* * *

15. Stree Urchins - Alan Menken (Aladdin Original Soundtrack)

_(Three Aladdin songs in a row?_

**My phone is the wizard... You must obey the wizard!)**

Scorpius always thought the Potters were poor until he met the Weasley's.

* * *

16. Russian Lullaby - Toy-Box (Toy Ride)

"Please tell the story again, Scorpius," Madeline begged Scorpius since he came home from his second year at Hogwarts for Christmas. He readily accepted the job of telling Madeline her bedtime stories. He could never understand why Madeline was so obsessed with Anastasia. But he would keep telling the story just to see her smile at the ending when she meets her Prince Charming.

* * *

17. Go into the Water - Dethklok (The Dethalbum)

Scorpius kicked his feet happily behind himself in the water as his father held him up. "That's it Scorp, see? Pretty soon you'll be able to do this all by yourself. And then you won't need Daddy for anything." Draco hoisted the toddler up and kissed him on the cheek, wishing the small moments could last forever.

* * *

18. Briefcase Full of Guts - Dethklok (The Dethalbum)

Uncle Cid's house was always odd. Being the master potion maker he was, he frequently had dead things laying around. Scorpius didn't like to go to his house, especially to spend the night.

* * *

19. Currency of Love - Silverson Pickups (Vampire Diaries Soundtrack)

Scorpius watched as his father almost always had to bribe his mother to take care of his sister. It was moments like those that make him ashamed of his lineage.

* * *

20. World Hold On - Bob Sinclar (Radio Edit)

As grandfather was putting Scorpius' fussy, younger sister down for a nap, which Lucius often decided to take with her as of late, claiming he's not as young as he once was, Scorpius enjoyed those times the most sitting next to his Grammy on the couch in the sitting room. He listened to her for hours about the war, her fears, and dreams for the future for all of them. He hoped one day he would be old enough to hear all of what happened.

* * *

21. Shut Up and Dance - Victorius Cast & Victoria Justice (Victorius 2.0)

Finn had a habit of dragging Albus and Scorpius out to clubs in the Muggle world. He said it was important for them to learn the others' culture; Scorpius just assumed Finn liked the attention of the boys grinding on him. He indulged Finn for the simple fact that Albus seemed to enjoy their excursions and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he liked the way Albus wiggled his hips in his tight Muggle jeans. Or so he swore.

* * *

22. Black Fire Upon Us - Deathklok (Dethalbum II)

When Scorpius found out what his family stood for, he felt his legs go weak He couldn't believe the people that raised him would do something so heinous. And he understood Albus just a little bit better.

* * *

23. Where Is My Mind - Yoav featuring Emily Browning (Sucker Punch Original Soundtrack)

When Scorpius got the true story out of his father, he began to question everything about himself, his goals, his dreams, and aspirations. And for the first time, getting on the Hogwarts express and facing the love of his life became something to dread.

* * *

24. Earth, Wind, Water & Fire - Toy-Box (FanTastic)

God, he was such a tool. He would never understand why such a geek could have even one girl like him, let alone the only one that mattered. But the way he made Madeline smile, Scorpius decided that maybe being a bit of a tool was excusable as long as it was for a good cause.

* * *

25. Friend Like Me - Robin Williams (Aladdin Original Soundtrack)

Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Scorpius knew his Uncle Cid would frequently gift Madeline with things to help their cause. Madeline was always smart enough to never say where she acquired said items and Scorpius was always smart enough not to ask. He really should have said 'thank you' at least once.

* * *

26. Angel - Cody Simpson (Coast to Coast)

"She's ugly," Scorpius commented towards his newborn baby sister. "Why did you even decide to have another? Your father only had one."

"That's Grandfather to you," Lucius laughed, ruffling Scorpius' hair affectionately.

If Scorpius were to go back in time, that would be one of his favorite memories to revisit. His sister really did look so gross when she was first born.

* * *

27. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Emily Browning (Sucker Punch Original Soundtrack)

The first time Scorpius went to Diagon Ally, he didn't understand the onlookers and the whispers. When Madeline questioned him about it when they were older, he only had one reply. "The masses love to gawk at tragedies."

* * *

28. 5 Fingaz to the Face - Victorius Cast (Victorius 2.0)

Scorpius can't remember a time when he was hit so hard. He never would have guessed that little Albus could pack such a punch all for just looking at the wrong butt by accident. He would surely never make that mistake twice.

* * *

29. Do Your Thing - Basement Jaxx (The Singles)

Scorpius was on fire. Every move he made was perfect. The whole team just on point. The house cup was riding on this. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears, tuning out the crowd. He blocked four shots before taking a Bludger to the stomach as he glared across the field at Diana, the seventh year Gryffindor Beater, who just smirked in return. Scorpius brushed it off and while attempting to calm down, out of the corner of his eye he spied Albus just barely managing to retrieve the Snitch.

* * *

30. Mad World - Michael Andrews & Gary Jules (Donnie Darko Original Soundtrack)

Scorpius looked out the window of his room at Hogwarts. Finn had forgotten his birthday once again. And the rest of his roommates hated him a little too much for him to even consider celebrating with them.

The door creaked open and Albus popped his head inside. "What do you want, Potter?" Scorpius questioned hesitantly.

"I nicked this from the kitchen. Happy Birthday, Malfoy." Albus handed over a small cupcake.

"Thank you... Albus."

* * *

31. Time Goes By - Spice Girls (Forever)

Scorpius stood next to his sister on Platform 3/4. "Mads, I am so old," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you are," she replied, a little too quickly for his liking.

"Thanks Maddie. You always know what to say." The older Malfoy rolled his eyes, wishing his sister would be mature for once.

"Go kiss your son, doofus. You're not going to get another chance for a whole year."

"He'll come back for the holidays," Scorpius protested nervously.

"If I were him I wouldn't. You're a horrible father." The younger Malfoy laughed in response.

"Madeline!"

"I'm just kidding. Now go! I know you want to." Scorpius checked his son over one last time before giving a quick kiss to his dark haired only child, wishing him the best of luck in his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

32. Good Life - Kanye West & T-Pain (Graduation)

"Welcome to the good life!" Scorpius yelled, splaying his arms towards the sky.

Albus was nervous his first summer with the Malfoys in their French manor along the coast. He felt useless because everything was being done for him and he couldn't believe his boyfriend actually lived like this.

For Scorpius, the best thing about that trip was giving Albus private swimming lessons.

* * *

33. Dethsupport - Dethklok (Dethalbum II)

All the houses in the Malfoy family started out as just quiet in the weeks since Scorpius' grandfather's passing. After weeks of silence, Scorpius' house finally dissolved into a bit of a normal routine. His father's following about a week later.

Scorpius found himself heading over to his sister's house a lot more since Lucius' passing.

* * *

34. Beauty and the Beast - Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson (Beauty and the Beast Original Soundtrack)

"It's a good thing we're best friends..." Scorpius eyed Finn, waiting for him to finish his accusation.

"Cause we like balance each other out. Like I'm so pretty and you're so... you," Finn continued explaining.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius questioned, offended.

"You're just... unique. We're like Beauty and the Beast. Together forever!"

"Fuck you, Finnish!" Scorpius turned on his heel and walked away from his so called best friend.

* * *

35. Bad Boy - Cascada (Everytime We Touch)

Scorpius never hit a Muggle before, or at least that's what he tells people.

He was completely unhappy with this "apparent" friend Albus had made at the club they ventured once every two weeks. Scorpius knocked him out cold for asking Albus to dump him and be with him instead. Scorpius never hit a man faster. And Albus was never turned on so hard before.

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for bad boys?" Albus questioned, leading his boyfriend away from the scene.

* * *

36. Gaston - Jesse Corti & Richard White (Beauty and the Beast Original Soundtrack)

After Scorpius' first break up with Albus, the many attempts at consoling him both mentally and physically by many only assured him on thing: Albus was the one for him. Always has. Always will be.

* * *

37. Hurry Up and Save Me - Tiffany Giardina (Another Cinderella Story Original Soundtrack)

Scorpius couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to see Albus. Albus was his savior. He made all his dark thoughts go away and everyday was sunny when they were together.

* * *

38. Champion - Kanye West (Graduation)

Scorpius had felt like he won the lottery when he watched his sister face plant off the couch the first time she attempted to crawl.

* * *

39. Countdown - Victorious Cast featuring Victoria Justice (Victorious 2.0)

Scorpius sat on this Grammy's lap, proud of himself for making her smile by listing the reasons for why he loves her. And she retorted with a very long list of her own.

* * *

40. The Cave - James Newton Howard (The Hunger Games)

Scorpius remembers the long, hot summers where he and his best friend would pretend to be high class adventurers, exploring uncharted jungles, mountains, and most of all, the caves they would frequently run to as a way of escaping his little sister, the imaginary evil queen who ruled over Malfoy Manor with an iron fist.

* * *

41. Haunted - Evanescence (Fallen)

Scorpius found it funny that as an adult, he woke up due to nightmares an astronomical amount of times compared to when he was a child.

* * *

42. The Time Has Come - Jason "Shyboy" Arnold (Devil May Cry 4 Original Soundtrack)

Scorpius never understood why he and his second cousin Seth had such a deep competition between the two of them. All he knew was he would never let him win.

* * *

43. Don't Trust Me - 3OH3 (Want)

Scorpius was a complete player before he dated Albus. He didn't understand why girls kept dating him, especially since he was famous for the "fuck and run".

* * *

44. Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush (BTR)

If you ask Scorpius his favorite love story, it would be the one that happened between his mother and father after the Dark Lord was defeated, because she was the only one who truly appreciated him for who he was despite his past.

* * *

45. A Whole New World - Brad Kane & Lea Solanga

Scorpius' first home was rubbish; he could admit that now. The flat above the Leaky Cauldron, well, leaked. But he paid for it himself and that was what mattered.

* * *

46. Any Kind of Guy - Big Time Rush (Single)

Finn, Albus, and Scorpius sat in their dorm room on a rainy Friday night in their fourth year.

"So then the guy's all like, your shoes have to be designer! And I'm like, you don't know me, bitch. He's lucky he had a cute ass, because if he didn't, he'd be so gone by now. You know what that's like, Albus?" Finn flopped over on Scorpius' bed to get a better look at Albus.

"Wait, why would I know?"

"You're gay, aren't you?" Scorpius questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, but how did you know? I never told you guys!"

"Please, Alby, it's written all over you. It walks off you like a perfume." Finn chastised, making Albus blush.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't understand what you guys see in guys. If I ever find a guy even remotely attractive, please smack me across the face. And if I ever like Alexander, throw me in the lake. Let the squid eat me."

* * *

47. Say You'll Be There - Spice Girls (Spice)

"So you ready to go on the Hogwarts express, Maddie?" Scorpius carefully questioned his sister on the sore subject.

"No, I don't wanna go. I'm going to be all alone." Madeline pouted.

"My friends are going to love you. And I'll be there. If I don't look out for you, Father is going to cut my allowance."

"Scorpius, that's not funny!" The younger Malfoy whined, afraid her brother was telling the truth.

"Relax, Mads. You know I love you and I'll always be there for you." Scorpius kissed his sister on the head and left to go finish packing.

* * *

48. Crazy Loop (Mm-ma-ma) - Crazy Loop (Crazy Loop)

"Mm-ma-ma... Mm-ma-ma... Mm-ma-ma... Mm-ma-ma... Stupid Muggles and their crappy Muggle music... I'm never going to get any paperwork done at this rate." Scorpius leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his once perfectly styled blonde hair. "I'm going to get Albus for this if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

49. If I Ruled the World - Big Time Rush Featuring Iyaz (Elevate)

Looking back at his years at Hogwarts, sometimes Scorpius felt as if he truly ruled the world. Good food. Better friends. And the best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

* * *

50. Something Kinda Funny - Spice Girls (Spice)

Thinking about him and Albus, Scorpius realized that the two never truly had a real relationship. It was more like best friends with benefits one moment and an old married couple the next.

* * *

**_Coming Soon:_**

50 More Song Prompts for Scorpius!


End file.
